Alo~ha Pretty Cure!
is a Japanese magical girl anime series produced by Toei Animation and created by CureHibiki. It is the first installment of her HappinessCharge franchise and is to premiere on February 1, 2015, succeeding HappinessCharge Pretty Cure!, where it airs along with Go! Princess Pretty Cure. The series' motifs are flowers and form changes. Production Alo~ha Pretty Cure! was first heard of in HappinessCharge Pretty Cure! Episode 28, when they needed the HappinessCharge! Cures help to save their country, Hawaii, from becoming a frozen country forever. Since then, CureHibiki has been thinking of a series for these two Pretty Cure and finally in December, 2014, she made her move. On December 29, 2014, she revealed on this thread page that she was creating a fan season for Alo~ha Pretty Cure!. So far, it has been revealed that the events in Episode 28 of HappinessCharge Pretty Cure! will appear in the series but it unknown which episode. Synopsis :Alo~ha Pretty Cure! episodes WIP Characters Pretty Cure * / **Ohana is one of the main protagonists of the series who is Olina's twin sister. She is has a cool personality with a gentle heart and can actually be quite shy. She thinks of others very much but can get very angry and impatient when relied on too much. She is quite spoiled and has a very sisterly relationship with Olina. Her standard signature colour is orange and she is represented by flowers and the sun. * / **Olina is the other main protagonist who is the younger twin sister of Ohana. She is a weak girl who is not as strong as her sister. She often quarrels with Ohana because of how she gets in the way but she loves her sister very much. She will do anything to protect those she loves, even if it means she'll have to get hurt. Her standard signature colour is light blue and she is represented by flowers and the ocean. Allies * **Ohana and Olina's fairy partner who is a fairy from the Blue Sky Kingdom. Aloalo helps the twins during their battles and is quite the crybaby. She ends her sentences with "~lolo". * **The spiritual being of Earth who sent Aloalo to Hawaii because of Ohana and Olina gaining their Pretty Cure powers. Blue is always in Japan helping the Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! team, which annoys Ohana greatly. Phantom Empire * **The first general from the Phantom Empire to battle against the Alo~ha Pretty Cure!. He is a cross dressing, androgynous-looking lady who wears a flowy pink blouse and sports a beard and makeup along with some jewelry. He is very flamboyant and loves it when her opponents argue among each other. His Saiarks completely freeze the area around them. * **The series' main monsters. They wear sunglasses and scarves, with the color of the scarves depending on which general summoned it. They were created when the general traps the victim within a mirror to turn their happiness energy into sadness. Their name means "worst." They can alter the environment around them also depending on who summoned them. * **A group of numerous underlings who work for the Phantom Empire. They don't speak proper words and they speak 'choi'. Their names means "little or kind of bad ". They are much weaker than Saiarks. They serves as a low rank of the kingdom. Others Items * **Ohana and Olina's transformation item. Its name is short for "Pretty Change Mirror". * **Cure Sunset and Cure Wave's main attack item. * **The season's main collectible items, which the Cures use to transform and change forms. If happiness wells up within the fairy Aloalo, her nose gets ticklish and a card is formed. When all of them are gathered, any wish can be granted. Locations Trivia *''Alo~ha Pretty Cure!'' is the first series to have Pretty Cure who are twins. *''Alo~ha Pretty Cure!'' is the first series since Futari wa Pretty Cure and Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star to have a Pretty Cure duo. *''Alo~ha Pretty Cure!'' is the first series where the main protagonists surnames are unknown. *The Alo~ha Pretty Cure first appeared in HappinessCharge Pretty Cure! as guest Pretty Cure in episode 28, and appeared for the second time in episode 46 with the other International Pretty Cure of that season. Merchandise Please refer to the main page ''Alo~ha Pretty Cure!'' Merchandise for more information. Gallery Videos References #http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/precure/news/ Category:Alo~ha Pretty Cure! Category:Series Category:Gallery Category:HibikiSeries